Make up Something Good (Achievement)
Make up Something Good''' is an achievement related to The Eternal Sanctum. And like most instances made by The R.B. is a secret achievement, hard to get, and related to a song in some way. This can be done solo, except for Loqgal Hisinto, and every other boss on the way.''' Keep your mouth shut! This achievement is incredibly hard to get, not only because you can only get it on Master difficulty, but the item you need has an incredibly low drop rate. STAGE 1! If your lucky enough to have defeatd Loqgal Hisinto on Master, and looted the "Blank Fortune Card" you can begin, step by step, to net the achievement. Once you have the Fortune Card, right click it, and type in the box "Will I burn in hell?" (Without the quotes), you must then, much like To Primus, go through a series of mazes, traps, and platforming elements to get to stage two! THE ADVENTURE TO STAGE 2 (pedestals and Jumping)! Unlike To Primus, I am being nice, and detailing exactly what obstacles are in your way, before stage 2. Once you complete step 1, and have everything writen on the card, run back to the Forge of Cycles, and all the way down to the bottom floor, where you first entered. Notice the symbols on the 4 pedestals circling the room, each one is required to be activted in a certain order. You should know by now each one is for an Ancient Lord, and their image is floating above the pedestal. You must do 2 different groups (Not all in one order,you do 2 of them, an event happens, then the others) the groups are such: Water --> Fire, After you touch fire, the images will dissapear, and a bit of the floor will crumble away. Now do Air --> Earth. The rest of the floor will crumble, revealing a staircase down. Down at the bottom of the stairs is a large room, flooded with water, a door is seen on the other side. However, the water is filled with SHARKS! and will kill you if you stay in the water for too long. You must climb half way up the stairs, and jump onto the small ledge on the left side of the wall, and carefully walk along the ledge back into the room. Hanging from the ceiling are lanterns, you must jump along the lanterns to get to the other side. There are many different ways to jump these. Don't worry if you fall in the water and die, the sharks will just spit your corpse back to the base of the stairs. GRATZ! you opened the door! but your not done yet, oh no, not by a long shot. THE ADVENTURE TO STAGE 2 (Your a relationship therapist of sorts)! You open the doors, and the ceiling falls down in the other room, creating a convenient bridge across the water, what are the odds!? infront of you are the four images of the Ancient Lords, bickering as usual, you must calm them! It's really simple, just walk up to each one of the images, and choose the chat option "Keep your mouth shut. Hands Away" to every single one of them, and they will stop fighting. Of course you can use different options to get there, some with comical results! But this is the easiest. THE ADVENTURE TO STAGE 2 (Kind of like Zelda...)! With the images calm, you open the next door, it's a long hallway, with 5 branches at the end. Only one problem, there is no floor! And not even any pillars to jump on, the nerve. Along the way however, are engravings, you must jump to the one, sort of like a fish, directly to the left of you. Now, you must navigate, kind of like "The Legend of Zelda" to get to the other side. And to create a platform to land on, punch the head off of a nearby gargoyle. Now, there are 5 passages, 4 will lead you to challengesto open the fifth, of course you can try and walk through the 5th passage.... you can try. THE ADVENTURE TO STAGE 2 (Fun house mirrors)! So, you choose the room on the very left. You open the door and walk in, it's pitch black. The door closes behind you, and the room lights up, it's a maze, but it's made of mirrors! this maze sticks with the old aage "Follow to left wall" do that, and you'll reach the next room! You open the door, but what is this? Your back the the passage intersection? But this is not actually the room, simply go back through the door you came out of, and, hey presto! There, lying on a broken pillar, is a key fragment! Simply go out the door again, and it's the real intersection this time. THE ADVENTURE TO STAGE 2 (Remember that staircase in mario 64...)! The second passage on the left leads to nothing but a long hallway. At the end is the pillar with the key fragment. Paintings cover the walls all the way down. You can't reach the pillar just by running, you must jump through paintings to reach the end. Some will take you forward, others to the start, others... well, lets just say ir's not pleasent. Now, you get the key, and can just run back. THE ADVENTURE TO STAGE 2 (Probably the hardest of the 4)! The door on the far right leads to a large open grassy area, how you got here, who knows. In the middle of the field is a volcano, you must climb to the top, and jump in. you will land on a floating platform. From here, you must navigate your way along this walkways and ledges, jumping from platform to platform, to make it to the bottom. At the bottom is a block of TnT. Use this to blow a whole in the wall. A long hallway, with many pits, ledges and lava pools is infront of you. You walk in, and lava pours from the entrance! You must quckly navigate your way thruough, grab the key, and you'll be teleported back to the intersection. THE ADVENTURE TO STAGE 2 (like the urn thing from Dragon Age: Origins)! The second door on the right leads to, hey guess what, a long hallway. In the first room is a guy, sitting down. Talk to him and solve the riddle he gives you (It changes, so i can't help you there). You beat him GG, thats not all. He asks you if you really want to continue, of course you do, IT'S 100 ACHIEVEMENT POINTS, COME ON! In the next room there are images of any player that enters this room, defeat them. Next room is the key fragment. But hey, it can't be that easy... SUDDENLY DRAGON! This dragon is soloable by any class, just use cooldowns and health potions. Grab the key an walk out. oh, and show that guy at the begining WHAT FOR! STAGE 2! GG, you opened the door. You walked through, and are greeted by a sight, you are on the outside of the spire! on a walkway, that leads all the way up. FUN FACT: If your raid group is in an outside zone of the eternal sanctum, they can see you! Climb up. At the top is, for some strange reason, an oracle, fortune teller person. Talk to her, and you'll eventually get the chay option "Will I burn in hell?" This may take several tries to get it. She will say.... MAYBE! You will then be teleported to the next zone! STAGE 2 (the 2nd last part)! You awaken in a little village, with a bunch of villagers surrounding you. You stand up and they lead you to there little village. Do little tasks around town, and you'll find out about a witch. You should help find her! Continue doing little jobs and talking to villagers, you'll eventually learn about her whereabouts STAGE 2 (Hey Guess what!? That wasn't the 2nd last part... This is)! You venbture out of the town, still REALLY confused on whats happening. You find the witch hiding in a nearby cave. Again, she is soloable by any class, do what you id with the dragon. Bring her back to town, and they will burn her at the stake! LISTEN TO WHAT SHE SAYS! It is the key to finishing this achievement! STAGE 2 (You did it! That was fun! and odd...)! You are teleported back to the inside of The Eternal Sanctum. Run to the 2nd floor, and into Lynn Sanuras little hamlet thingy up there. Run up to the well in the middle of the room, and recite what the witch yelled when she was burning, the well will open, and you then throw your fortune card into the well! You did all this just to throw a piece of paper into a well... GG. The well will then close, and the witches screams will burst forth! OH, as well, after the witch stops screaming, the song "Burn the Witch" By Queens of the Stone Age will play. That song, is what this achievement is based on! Rewards 100,000 XP http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070321014528/wowwiki/images/1/10/Gold.png 10 You will also get the title "Of the Closed Mouth" and a little pet, which is a little witch, that will periodically scream. Category:Eternal Sanctum Achievements